


Midnight Memories

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shot at Love (One Direction BRomance One-shots) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And hot, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Cheeky Liam, Concert, Grinding, M/M, Niall's Crazy Mofos shirt, Niam - Freeform, Voyeurism, but also for each other, cheeky Niall, in general, side larry - Freeform, that's about it I guess, there's a joke about it, they're both pretty cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has thing for Niall. When he gets a little cheeky at a concert, Niall may figure that out. And when they get back to their hotel, Niall may or may not plan to go in for the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was on Wattpad so if it seems familiar that's why. I am changing the names of all the ones that used to be on Wattpad because the ones they have now are more fitting. You can mostly thank the Midnight Memories album for the titles if you haven't already figured that out.
> 
> Also, there's no actual killing in this. That's just a figure of speech. If you didn't know that...Nevermind. I'm sure you knew that. *backs away slowly*

**Liam’s POV**

Niall looked so adorable in his “Crazy Mofos” shirt. Who am I kidding? Niall looks adorable in anything. But tonight he looked particularly adorable because he was so proud of that shirt.  He’d started calling our fans crazy mofos on Twitter and they ate it up, trending it right away and changing their twitter names to things like CrazyMofo or NiallsMofoArmy . He’d had the shirt made for those fans. So they would know how much he appreciated them.

He was always doing things like that for the fans and I thought that that was one of the reasons I fell for him. He was so considerate. 

The fans were going wild since he’d unzipped his jacket and revealed the shirt. I couldn’t help but laugh as he did a little dance for them until he was standing next to me.

Harry and Louis watched with amusement as well, while Zayn just shook his head.

“Okay, now that that’s over,” I started throwing an arm over Niall’s shoulders.

“Please, let it be over!” Zayn said covering his eyes in fake horror.

Niall laughed and waited until Zayn lowered his hands to shake his bum again.

“My eyes!” Zayn said falling over and causing us all to laugh.

“Okay, now that that’s over, “I repeated. “It’s time to answer YOUR questions.”

We all pointed to the screen where the twitter questions would pop up.

 

@NarryLarryZarry: Will you sing a bit of Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran for us?

 

I read the tweet aloud before turning to Niall and Harry.  Of course, we knew what most of the tweets were beforehand as we’d helped pick out the ones we wanted to do. Occasionally though, Josh or one of the other members of the band would slip one in to try to make us blush on stage.

Anyway, Niall and Harry had practiced this already.

Niall grabbed his guitar and sat down on one of the speakers as Harry dragged out a stool from backstage and sat next to him.

“Where are you, love? Are you here?” Louis asked looking out into the crowd for the fan who’d requested the song. I spotted her in one of the balcony sections as she was waving wildly and the fans around her were trying to get our attention and point her out.

“Before we answer your request, I just want to say that I am offended that Lirry is getting no love here.” I said into the microphone, making all of the Lirry shippers in the audience go crazy.

“I mean, I am a very handsome man. You’d hook up with me right, Harry?” I turned to Harry for confirmation.

“Eeh” he answered shaking his hand sideways, motioning that I was just ok.

Half of the audience laughed while the other half jeered Harry. I pouted playfully at the audience not realizing that Niall had made his way up to me.

“I’d hook up with you, Liam.” He said wrapping an arm around my waist while he held firm to his guitar with the other. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. “Any day of the week.”

My heart skipped a beat at his words even though I knew they were just for show. I decided to show my real reaction, just make it seem bigger and more comical for our fans. I put a hand to the cheek Niall had kissed and looked out at the audience in shock: eyes wide, mouth hung open, the whole nine yards. The fans ate it up.

When Niall removed his arm from my waist and turned to head back to Harry, I used the opportunity to smack his bum. “I’m going to take you up on that later.” I purred, hopefully comically. The crowd went wild.

Niall looked at me and I could see trouble in his eyes as he sat back down smirking at me. He was going to get me back for that later. I laughed and saw Zayn and Louis looking at me in shock. I was usually the one who was against playing up the bromances but this was Nialler we were talking about. No one but me knew, but that boy had won a special place in my heart long ago.

I shrugged and gestured to Harry and Niall to start the song.

Harry shook his head at my antics with a smirk of his own and turned to Niall whispering something in his ear before Niall started strumming and Harry started singing.

“ _Settle down with me,_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_ …”

 

~Later~

 

I sighed happily as we all walked into our shared penthouse suite. We had the day off tomorrow so we’d be staying up late tonight and sleeping in tomorrow provided that we didn’t have crazed fans calling our room at all hours of the night and day.  The penthouse suite was not quite the size of my flat but it was close and there were three bedrooms. Of course, Harry and Louis would be bunking together, as usual, but the rest of us had made no arrangements.

“That was a great show!” Zayn said enthusiastically as he walked in behind me.

After the whole thing between Niall and me, there had been a few more good twitter questions, a little bit of Zouis, and a whole lot of Larry.   I wondered vaguely when those two boys would just admit they had feelings for each other and snog already.

Of course, I couldn’t say much. I hadn’t told Niall about my feelings for him. But, on the other hand, it wasn’t so glaringly obvious that he had one scrap of feeling for me.

“Yeah. Lot of interesting developments.” I heard Niall say.

I turned to him, curious about what he meant but he just winked at me as he pushed past, taking his bag to one of the bedrooms.

“Wear a condom,” Louis said patting me on the shoulder as he walked past. “Or, you know, _don’t_. Feels better that way.”

I looked at Louis even more confused but he just kept walking until he reached Harry and wrapped an arm around other boy’s waist. Harry just smirked at me before full on kissing Louis on the lips and pulling him to an empty room.

I quirked an eyebrow. When had that happened? Was I so wrapped up in my crush on Niall that I had missed the birth of real-life Larry?

“You’re bunking with Niall,” Zayn said without comment on the other things that had just occurred. “You’re a bed hog and I need my beauty rest.”

He walked off, carting his bag to the last empty room, leaving me to follow Niall into ‘our’ room.

I dropped my bag on the floor next to the bed and let myself fall backwards onto the soft, springy mattress, closing my eyes in ecstasy at having a nice one for once.

I barely had time to let out a breath before I felt the mattress move on either side of me and I opened my eyes to find Niall leaning over me. His face was mere inches from mine and he was straddling me. One hand rested at each side of my head to keep him aloft.

“Is it ‘later’, yet?” He asked, inching his face closer.

I put my hands on Niall’s hips, ready to push him off, knowing I couldn’t take a prank like this for long.

“Very funny, Ni,” I said trying to smile. “You got me back.”

“Does it look like I’m laughing to you?” He asked looking into my eyes.

I bit my lip and watched as his eyes trailed downward. He licked his lips in response.

I sighed. Well, if he _was_ joking, he might live to regret it.

 I took my hands off his hips and instead grabbed two handfuls of his blonde hair and pulled him down until our lips met. I moaned in delight at the feeling of his lips on mine. To my immense pleasure, I noticed that Niall’s lips were moving with mine. He nipped at my bottom lip causing me to gasp and he used the opportunity to dip his tongue into my mouth. I could swear I felt explosions all over my body when his tongue hit mine.

I pulled on his hair, tugging him even closer with one hand while I slipped the other down to squeeze his bum. He moaned into my mouth and started rolling his hips, grinding into me.

I instantly felt mini-me stiffen and, a second later, I was aware of Niall’s own erection rubbing against mine.

Suddenly, it seemed we were both wearing far too many clothes.

Niall fumbled with my shirt while trying not to break contact with my lips. I reluctantly removed my hands from his body and deftly removed my own shirt. Then, just as quickly, removed his before crashing our lips back together the second the bothersome fabric was out of the way.

I moaned again as Niall grabbed my own hair and used it to pull me closer as he deepened our kiss once again. I liked it when he was forceful with me and I let my nails dig into his back a little as I pulled his torso closer to my own. I felt so needy but I desperately wanted to feel every inch of his skin against mine. Which, I guess, did, in fact, make me needy.

A soft chuckle made us pull apart suddenly in shock as we turned towards the door. Harry and Louis stood there holding hands as Louis rested his head against Harry’s shoulder covering his mouth with his free hand to try and stifle his laughter. Harry just winked at us before reaching for the door handle.

“Little tip: Unless you’re into people watching, shut the door next time,” He said smirking as he pulled the door closed. As soon as it was shut, we heard Louis laugh out loud unable to keep it in any longer.

I turned back to Niall.

“I don’t mind being watched,” I told him with a smirk.

He shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me, as long as they don’t try to join. You’re all mine.”

I saw it again: _Trouble_ written in his eyes.  And I smirked just before Niall smashed his lips back against mine because I knew that this was _just the beginning_ of something wonderful.


End file.
